Flying together, Flock forever
by narikulightning
Summary: when a job appeals to Lightning, her and her flock the meet Max. Max is a lot like them so the flocks join up. old relationships and new friendships form.Lightning learns that when you dream, anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

"Get her! Get her" The yells of the people in the white lab coats. They watched as a winged figure freed two others and flew out of the large window.

"Noooo! Get those kids." Called a scientist. They watched as five pairs of wings flew to victory

Chapter 1

"Lightning are we almost there?" A small voice next to me asked. I looked into the azure eyes of the 8 year old next to me and smiled.

"Don't worry Whirl, we are almost there" I replied. I reached out and patted Whirlpool on the shoulder. Her shoulder length hair blew around her face in blonde ringlets. She had nine foot long wings that were edged in blue.

"Hey guys look the Statue of Liberty" Flame cried from above us. Sure enough just to our right was the statue of liberty.

"Light, let's go take a look. Please?" Ice begged. I looked over to my right at the statue then to the 10 year old boy on my left, then at the two figures above me and back to Whirlpool on my lower right. I saw the eager looks on their faces and my heart melted.

"Follow me" I told them as I turned to the right.

"Yay" Storm said. I glanced over at her. She was smiling a wide grin. I smiled back. Storm was my 12 year old little sister. I do have to admit we do look quite a bit alike. Storm has hazel – jade eyes and thick ebony hair that was pulled in a braid down her back. Ice had silver - blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Storm had deep brown and tan spotted wings edged in gold and white. Ice had whitish-blue wings edged with cream. I felt something soft and warm brushed my wing. I look over to see Flame smiling as he fell in rhythm with my wings. I smiled back and my heart melted as I fell captive into his emerald eyes. He had black hair that was styled short. His red 17 foot wings caught the sun making the orange and yellow designs look like a real fire. He flashed me a smile.

"Light how much money do we have?" Storm asked me. She gave a smile as I looked at her suspiciously.

"A lot, why? I asked cautiously.

"There is a sign that says for five dollars you get a makeover and you can choose 7 outfits." Storm pointed to the sign. "Can we go? Please? Think Light, clean clothes."

**"Fine we can go." I gave in. Soon we landed and entered a building. Our wings were retracted into our backs. Whirlpools, ice and Storms wings all shrunk to 2 feet wide and lay smooth against their back, while Mine and flames folded into tattoos on our upper backs. We gave the receptionist 5 bucks and sat in the waiting room. Luckily we were the only ones. Whirlpool was the first one to go. After about ten minutes another person got Ice. Ice went in. About 20 minutes later Whirlpool came out. Her golden ringlets rimmed her face and her eyes shone. She was wearing a dress with a black and light blue top and a blue plaid skirt. Black Mary Janes was on her feet. And a blue ribbon pulled two thin little braids into a halo around her head. Little blue earrings and a silver necklace with a blue heart pendant was round her neck. She had a blue and white shoulder backpack. Ice came out, just as Storm was called in. Ice's hair was short and no longer fell over his eyes. He wore a blue and white t – shirt with jeans and a blue zip up sweater. Flame was called in soon. He came out with storm on his heels. Flame wore a red t-shirt with a black leather jacket with the red Japanese element of fire. He wore white and red sneakers. His black hair was shorter. But his emerald eyes still shone. Storm's brown hair had been cut to waves that fell just below her shoulders. She wore skinny jeans, 3" wedged heels and a lavender spaghetti top with jean jacket with a violet on the back. I could tell she was wearing makeup. She smiled at me as I went into the room. Twenty minutes later I looked into the mirror and smiled. I wore an orange spaghetti top and a leather top jacket with a electric Japanese symbol on the back. I wore 5" knee high boots and fingerless gloves. There were 7 other outfits in my knapsack and a complete makeup line. I walked out. The tails of the long coat I wore flapped behind me as my flock and I walked into the sun. Then I felt something hit my back.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I whirled around and saw an eraser. They were led by no other person then Ari. Ari was grinning as I noticed we were surrounded. Immediately Flame came up behind me and got into battle stance. The rest of my flock followed.

"Give up Light, you're out numbered." Ari said. There were about thirty of forty erasers. I felt my two percent panther kick in (did I mention I am only 96% human. Each person in my flock is 2%avian, 2% predatory cat and 2% oceanic animal). My claws flexed slowly in and out of my fingers and I felt my fangs trying to push their way out of my mouth. My tailed thrashed back and forth. I gave the signal to my flock and we attacked. I kicked some eraser butt. While I was catching my breath I glanced at my flock. Whirlpool's wings were out and she and Ice were dealing with seven erasers while Flame was dealing with four. I was looking for Storm when I heard her scream. I looked over just to see six other erasers holding her by the wings while Ari flew punches at her. I flew quietly up behind Ari and brought my fists down on his shoulder blades then gave him a swift roundhouse to the face as he turned to face me. I slammed my heel on his head as he plummeted to the ground. I reached out and grabbed Storm as she began to fall and held her. Just then I heard Ari yell "retreat! Retreat!" I watched as the erasers ran away. I held storm tight as I descended. Then I looked her over. She had a bruised eye and an injured arm.

"Anyone else hurt?' I asked looking at my flock, who had gathered around me.

"My arm really hurts" Whirlpool said. Her lower arm was red. I looked at her then I looked at Storm. I opened my wings and flew off, still holding Storm. I sighed as the rest of my flock followed. I flew to a hotel and landed in the parking lot. I retracted my wings, gave Storm to Flame and went in. I fixed my hair asked for two rooms. I got two adjoining rooms with balconies. I went back out gave one key to flame and set storm down. I carried her bag and flame helped her walk in e. We went to our rooms. Flame and Ice shared a room, while Whirlpool, Storm and I shared a room. Once in our rooms I got some iced and bandaged Whirlpools arm. I had us girls changed into fresh clean clothes.

Then we headed downstairs to meet the boys for dinner. They also had changed into clean clothes. I caught Flame's eye and smiled I eyed his clean white shirt with the red button up top and clean jeans. He still wore his white sneakers. I looked over Ices blue top and jeans. I smiled at them and smoothed a tuff of Ice's hair. With a large smile I sat down with Storm on my right and Flame on my left. We ordered a meal and then talked about nonsense.

"Light, I saw in the paper that they need some singers in Maine. I thought we might need some cash. There is a nice school in the area and some cash. "Flame said showing me the flyer.

"Storm how do you feel about singing?" I asked.

"Yay" Storm answered.

"Okay so tomorrow we head to Belfast." I settled "everyone get some sleep"

"'Kay" the boys said. The girls and I walked back to our room and changed into our pajamas. Despite the weather we slept fairly well. I woke up around 2:00 to hear Flame knocking on the Balcony door. I crept to the door and opened it.

"Hey I need to clear my mind? Want to come with me?" he asked when I opened my door.

"Sure let me grab my shoes." I pulled on white sneakers and slipped out the door making sure I had my key just incase.

"Let's go" I said. He looked over me. I smiled and smoothed my black shorts and orange tank. I jumped and opened my wings letting them catch on the New York breeze.

"Hey Light, I want to show you something" Flame called sharply turning to the right. I followed until he led me to a cave in the side of a cliff. I smiled and sat next to him. The crescent moon gave just enough light to see Flames face. I smiled. He sat next to me and I rested my head against his shoulder. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Just relax Light. You worry too much. Just relax." Flame whispered in my ear. At the sound of his voice I relaxed and let myself fall asleep on his shoulder. I woke up and saw Flame sitting next to me. I looked at the stars and gasped. It was almost dawn I got up and stretched and unfurled my wings. Flame came behind me. His wings also out. I ran and flew back to the flock. When I went into my room I was greeted by Ice, Storm and Whirlpool. They looked angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at them.

"What's wrong you guys?" I asked. Flame came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my lower back. He squeezed my side gently.

"We had no idea where you two were and all you can do is ask us what's wrong" Storm yelled at me. "I was worried. After today's attack I thought you two had been kidnapped."

"Relax Storm we're back so just chill. We're fine." I told her. I gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. I did the same to Whirlpool. I then took Ice into the adjoining room and laid him on the bed. Flame came behind me. Got into the other bed. I smiled at him and turned off the lights and shut the adjoining door. Then I went to my bed and fell fast asleep.

"Light wake up! Light?" I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Storm above me. Her cut was now just a scar.

"oh you are alive" Storm said sarcastically. I shoved her gently so I could get up. I went into the bathroom and got dressed.

"Light, you up?" Flame's voice came through the door.

"Yeah I'm up" I called back. With a smile I looked into the mirror. I wore a strapless orange top, an uneven jean skirt and my boots. I pulled the leather jacket on and stepped out of the bathroom. The flock was sitting\g on the two beds. The two girls on one the two boys on the other. "Let's go!" I said. I grabbed my back threw it over my shoulder. Then I bolted out the door. The flock followed.

"Light can we please get something to eat?" Ice asked as we entered the elevator.

"Sure, but we have to make it quick. We have a 5 hour flight, At least." I told him ruffling his hair. "And please comb your hair." I gave him my comb. He gave me a look as he brushed his hair. I took the comb just as the elevator door opened. We stepped out and went into the attached restraint. There was a buffet. We took a good amount of food and drank a lot of coffee. I kept an eye out for Erasers. We went out the door. I looked into my knapsack and made sure we had snacks which we did. "Alright gang, let's go" I told them. I ran to a field with the rest of my flock just behind me. I jumped and snapped out my wings. I let my wings get full of air and slowly picked up speed. Then I felt Flame bump into me. I automatically dropped and looked up at him. His mischievous grin glanced at me. He flew above me as I threw a punch at him. He smirked and tried to kick me. I swung to side just as his foot flew past my head. I gave him a you-are-so-dead look and flipped backwards shoving my toe into his arm. He reeled back and threw his arm up in the air in a silent surrender. I stuck my tongue out at him as I felt a pair of feet land a solid kick to my back. I yelped in surprise and fell a few feet. Then I flipped forward to see Ice high five Flame. I snuck up behind Ice and stood behind him. When he turned around he jump about four feet. I laughed.

"Guys, lets get going" Storm said tiredly. I glanced at her. She forced a smile, but she couldn't hide the weakness she was feeling. Ice flew over to her and flew next to her. I smiled and let them go ahead of me. I glanced at Whirlpool who was ahead of us.

"Whirlpool wait for us" I called. I smiled as she turned around and sitting down on the air, her wings continuing to flap.

"Hurry up. Or you guys can bite my dust." She called as we caught up to her

"Wanna go. Let's go then. All of us top speed; let's see who can go the longest" Ice said.

"Hey no fair. I am still weak from yesterday." Storm said slapping Ice on the shoulder.

"Okay, fine. No racing, but we still should fly as fast as we can." Ice pressed.

"Fine" I said growing impatient. "Lets just get going" I flew off feeling the wind blowing back my long hair. Flame was just above me on my right. Whirlpool was below me and Ice and storm were on my left. We flew in perfect unison. I looked down to see the ocean and beaches.

"Man there is nothing like flying at 200 mile per hour on a nice summer day. It's like dancing on the sweet breeze." Flame said. I gave him a warm smile.

"My thoughts exactly." I told him. He smiled melting my heart. I looked down at the scenery satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few hours later I see Boston. I look at the busy city and smiled to myself. All those normal people had no idea that 5 scientific experiments were flying above them.

"Light can we please have something to eat?" Ice asked me. I look at Storms pale face and decide it is time for a break.

"Down into that field." I called as I descended into a wildflower meadow. I landed running. I felt my wing fold into the tattoo. Everyone followed. I fixed my hair and walked calmly to a bench in a nearby park and sat down. I pulled out peanut butter sandwiches, cookies, and fruit. I also pull out some soda.

"Yay" Storm said. As she grabbed a sandwich, apple, cookie, and a can of Ginger Ale. Flame grabbed a sandwich, orange, orange soda, and a cookie. Ice and Whirlpool also got the same thing. I watched happily as my flock ate and chatted. I ate a sandwich, apple and orange soda. Flame raised his eyebrows at the thought of me not taking a cookie. I smiled at him sweetly. He nudged my foot. Instantly flashbacks occurred. All I saw my late twin brother, and I running through a maze. Then me collapsing and my brother nudging my foot urgently as the maze filled rapidly with water. Tears filled my eyes as two hazy figures also came into the picture. A girl and a boy. I also watched as Jeb, one of the scientists gets six kids and brings them to safety. That day was the last time I saw my brother. A year later I was told he had died. Now nine years later, I can still see that day clearly.

"Lightning, Light? Are you alright?" Flame's voice brought me to the present.

"Light sis, are you okay." I felt Storm holding me. I could hear the concern in her voice. Storm was only four when my brother died. She barely remembers him.

"I'm fine" I replied, gently Flame placed a hand on my shoulders. I glanced into his emerald eyes and peace immediately fled my soul. I felt the same intimacy that I had felt last night. Flame gave a knowing look and I smiled. I stood up. "Well let's go shall we? " I looked at the concerned faces of my flock. I picked up our garbage and we headed back to the field. Once we were away from the park, and watching eyes. I darted forward and jumped. Then let my wings fill with wind and let all my memories go.

"Light how much longer, till we get there?" Whirlpool asked "Storm is getting tired"

"I am not" Storm said quickly, though her voice said different.

"Storm, your voice is betraying you." I told her glancing at the pale figure.

"Sorry Light if I am slowing you down" Storm said bowing her head.

"Don't be sorry, Storm, it happens to everyone. We all get a little banged up here and there. I mean we aren't invincible." Flame told her gently. "Besides you are one of our best fighters. We can go slow a few days and let you heal." Flame gave her a large grin. She smiled so sweetly that Ice gave her a grin.

"Come on guys, I see the ocean." Whirlpool called about a couple of miles away.

"COMING!" Storm, Flame, Ice and I hollered in unison. Together we took off. So about two seconds later we were joined by Whirlpool. "Let's go." I told them. Together we flew to Waldo County. Finally I saw a house that was on a promontory near the ocean. I touched down and looked in. It was completely vacant, except furniture, but other then that there was zip. I walked in and there was my name on the table. It said this house was mine. I walked into one of the six bedrooms. There were blue whirlpool designs on it, A little kids bed was in there along with a TV and some toys. "Whirl, come see this." I called. When she came in the first thing she did was jump on the bed. In the closet were many beautiful outfits. Also there was a set of uniforms. I looked in the package. There was a school name, Whirlpools teacher and a thing that said 3rd grade. Then I saw Ice's picture, a teacher and 5th grade. Then I saw Strom was enrolled in 6th grade and Flame and I were enrolled in 9th grade. I gasped. Instead of our names were different names. But our pictures made it clear who was who. I laughed.

"Rose huh?" flame commented as he looked over my shoulder at my school name.

"Yeah. Ice is Luke, Whirlpool is Victoria, Storm is Violet and you are Caleb" I told him. Storm and Ice started laughing. I laughed as well. We walked into a room that had violets and rain in it. I large violet and white canopy bed was in a corner, as was a fireplace. A large closet was filled with clothes, and a set of uniforms, much like Whirlpools. I maple door led to a large bathroom and Clear glass doors led to a large balcony. Two large oak doors led to another bedroom, which as we walked into we figured rather quickly was my room. Large orange roses and gold lightning bolts was painted on the walls and a double bed with rose designs and a canopy stood in a corner. A large white desk with a laptop, and a stone fireplace completed the room. I also had a bathroom and a balcony. I opened my door and walked into the room across from me. I felt like I immediately felt like I walked into a fire. Flames lined the wall and a large double bed sat in the corner. And the fireplace, bathroom, desk and balcony were in the same place. The closet had many outfits and a set of uniforms. I walked into the adjoining room and felt like I was in an ice storm. I room was designed with icicles. Everything was the exact same place as the other rooms. We walked into the last bedroom, across from whirlpools and found it a soft green and were styled exactly like the other rooms, but there were no clothes in the closet, and no laptop on the desk. I walked out and went up the flight of stairs. There were six more identical bedrooms. I walked down to the first floor and went into the kitchen. There was food and dishes all in proper places. Five backpacks lined the walls. One was orange and had Rose in bold letters on it. Inside lay 4 binders, 4 folders, 4 note books and a whole bunch of mechanical pencils, there was also a flute book. An orange lunch box with a white rose stitched on the front. A red bag sat next to mine. Caleb was stitched on it. Flame picked it up and looked inside. It held the same thing as mine did except there was a set of drumsticks and a drum book. A red lunch box with orange and yellow flames sat next to it. Next was a lavender bag with a white violet and the name Violet stitched on it. Inside were 5 binders and five notebooks. A trumpet book was also in there. A matching lunch box was next to it. Ice had a blue bag with Luke on it and a few notebooks, a saxophone book and four folders. A blue lunchbox was also on there. The last one was a baby blue one with Victoria stitched on it. A few folders were in it along with a notebook. "School is tomorrow. So go to bed." I told them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"okay so here is how it works. No telling about the wings. Try to fit in. But is you guys get in trouble, you guys are dead." I told them sternly. I was wearing a black skirt, white button up top, and a black blazer. I wore black 4in Victorian boots. Storm was wearing a similar outfit only it was in khaki and she had a halo around her head that was tied off with a khaki ribbon. She wore 3in khaki ankle boots. Whirlpool wore a navy blue jumper and a white top. Her locks were tied back by a navy blue ribbon. White sneakers completed her outfit. Flame wore khaki pants, and a white button up shirt. He had white sneakers. Ice looked exactly like him but in navy blue. Ice's wild hair was neatly slicked back and flame's hair was also neat, but he still had his bangs covering his eyes. I gave each of them a lunch and with a smile went to the door.

"Okay we have to leave now." I put on my coat and bag and picked up the flute case. The other followed. "Lets stick together as much as we can, al right" .I asked. The others nodded. I ran onto the balcony and jumped beating my wings fast and shot into the air. I waited for the others then headed to the large brick building. We found a road close to the school and I landed when no cars and buses were coming. I walked with the rest of the gang flanking both of my sides. When we walked into the building I saw kids of all ages hanging around. I walked into a room called the office.

"Hello may I help you." A young woman asked sitting behind the desk asked. She wore a gray business suit. She had chestnut hair pulled back in a bun. She was business like.

"Hello, my name is Rose Kana. My father filled out an application for me and my brothers and sisters." I told her automatically switching to the polite side of me.

"Oh yes Miss Rose here you are. I take it these are your brothers and sisters?" She said looking at my flock.

"Yes." I told her. I motioned for them to come closer.

"We were hoping you would be here." She gave us a smile, then turned and called down a list of teachers. "Some teachers will be down to give you your schedules and such. Welcome to the school." A man walked by. "Oh children these is the headmaster Mr. Birch." the lady said. "And I am Mrs. Ashlyn."

"Thank you Mrs. Ashlyn. Hello Mr. Birch." I relied respectfully.

"Hello. Are you new?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes. I am Rose Kana. These are my brothers and sisters."

"Welcome to the school." The headmaster gave me a smile. He was tall with broad shoulders. He had graying hair and looked to be in his early fifties. He wore a navy blue suit. He turned to Mrs. Ashlyn. "Please call down Miles Turner." He asked her. She nodded. A few minutes later a group of teachers came in with a gothic boy.

"Miles please go into Mr. Birch's office. "Mrs. Ashlyn told him. He nodded and went into a door labeled 'headmaster'.

"Hello is Victoria Kana here?" A young woman asked. She had a blond bob and chocolate eyes. "I am Mrs. Anderson"

"Here I am" Whirlpool said. She took her bag and shook the teacher's hand.

"Please come with me." She led Whirlpool out of the room. Whirlpool blew me a kiss.

"Hello is Luke here?" A young man asked? I am Mr. River." Ice stepped forward and gently shook his hand. "Come with me." Mr. River told him as he walked out of the room.

"Violet?" a young woman asked. She had azure eyes and pale hair. "I am Ms. Wilkins". Violet walked out with the teacher.

"Rose, Caleb? I assume that is you two." A young woman said gently glancing at us.

"You assumed right." Caleb told her.

"Please follow me to your lockers. Oh and here are your schedules." Flame and I followed her out of the room and up three flights of stairs. "On the ground floor is the café, gym, foreign languages and music rooms. The next floor is the first through fifth grade. The next level is sixth through eighth and the last floor is ninth through twelfth." The teacher explained. "Other than passing in the hall on the ground floor and near lunch time is the only time the floors interact." Ms. Wilkins explained. My heart felt heavy. This is yours and Caleb's locker. Here you can put all your binders when you don't need them. Your lunch and coat can also go here. I obediently loaded my stuff in their. "Here is your schedule." Your first class is right next door to mine. Please follow me." We followed her through confusing winding corridors. Then into a classroom, seconds before the late bell rang.

"Welcome Rose and Caleb. Rose will you please sit next to Max and Caleb next to Nick. I sat next to a girl who was tall and pale and had blond hair and blue eyes. Flame sat next to a tall boy with dark hair and dark eyes. I looked at him and met Flames eyes.

"Okay Rose and Caleb you need a notebook, a one inch binder and a pencil.' the teacher said.

"Check, check and check." Flame replied. "We are one step ahead of you." His lips were pulled into a smirk and he pulled out a notebook labeled Algebra. I laughed and took out mine. I lightning bolt was on mine and Algebra was above the bolt. A matching notebook and calculator came out as well. I pulled out a mechanical pencil as the teacher gave me a text book.

"You will need this for homework at night. You can get last week's notes from Nick." She motioned toward the dark boy next to flame. He tossed me a flirty look and his lips almost pulled back in a smile. He wore black pants, a khaki shirt and a black blazer. I gave him a look that said you-wish. Flame was watching us out of the corner of his eye. I watched the board and wrote down the notes. At the end of class I wrote down the homework assignment. When I walked out, Nick grabbed my hand. Luckily flame came out of nowhere and slapped Nick. Nick ducked and letting go of my hand vanished into the flow of other strangers. I felt someone grab my sides quickly. I gasped and spun around ready to hit whoever grabbed me. I felt someone grab my arm as I went to punch. I looked Flame was smiling and holding my arm

"Flame I am going to kill you! I thought you were a high school pervert." He let go of my arm and spun me into the wall.

"I am no pervert. You know that. If I was a pervert I would have snuck into your room by now." He stepped close to me. Suddenly he fell to the ground; Nick was standing there with a book over his head.

"Nick! That was my friend." I said kneeling down to help Flame back up.

"That looked a little too close to be 'friends'" he told me. I felt myself blushing as I met Nick's eyes. His dark eyes reflected mine perfectly. Flame stood up and noticed the resemblance.

"Hey Rose do you act?" A voice asked. Max was standing behind Nick.

"Krystal, will you show Violet where the books are please?" Mrs. Wilkins asked.

"Yes Ma'am." a girl replied. The girl had caramel skin and glossy black hair with caramel highlights. She had eyes that reminded me of the melted chocolate we saw on TV. She looked about 13 and wore a white button up, a red blazer and a red skirt. White red ankle boots finished the outfit. She flipped her braid off of her shoulder and got me a book that was called Saxon math 5 /6. I took it.

"Now Violet you are going to need a binder and some loose leaf paper. Here is a planner to write out your homework. That is your book." Mrs. Wilkins told me handing me a blue book and the Saxon book.

"Thank you ma'am. I have both the binder and the paper. "I told her showing her the binder with the paper tucked inside.

"Excellent. Krystal will give you the units notes after class. Now we are doing fractions" Mrs. Wilkins started writing stuff on the board and the period flew by I left and went to science. After that I went to chorus and offered to come over to my house that afternoon, but I declined because I knew Lightning would kill me.

"Violet look out!" I came back to reality and dodged to the side just in time for a ball to come whistling past my head. I kicked the ball into the net opposing me with ease and glanced over at the playground watching Whirlpool swing gently. I felt Krystal gently nudge me.

"Earth to Violet. " She said just as the soccer ball came to me. I quickly dribbled down the sidelines. I noticed Krystal weaving quickly down the field keeping pace with her.

That is weird. I am weaving through 30 people and going almost 10 mph. how could she be keeping up with me?

I passed it to her and she scored. I jogged back to my side with Krystal by my side. I started playing when I felt something hit my back, right where my retracted wings were. I cried and knelt to the ground. Pain shot through my wings and I felt my wings throbbing. I gasped for air and felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed and looked over to see Krystal giving me a worried look.

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment. The ball just hit a bruise on my back" I reassured Krystal. I stood up and walked a little bit. I left and headed inside to get my stuff to meet the rest of my friends.

Gasp. I watched as Violet knelt down after getting hit in the wings. I winced. I watched a dark skinned girl with caramel colored hair kneel next to her. I watched as she got up and went inside with her class

"Victoria! Time to go in. I jumped off the swings and landed in a run. I went in and did math. The math came naturally though I never really learned how. I became close friends with Ariel, a little girl with blond ringlets and azure eyes. She showed me around as I finished my morning. At the bell I hurried down to lunch to meet the rest of my friends. Ariel looped next to me.

"Can someone please tell me what 12x12 is?" The teacher asked and I put up my hand? "Yes Luke?"

"12x12 is 144" I told the class. I followed my gut instinct. So far I had not missed an answer. I knew the answer was right when the teacher told us to take out our math books. Zephyr, the boy next to me protested and got signed an extra page. I laughed to myself and did the problems. I glanced at the clock and waited for English. I did all my school work and waited for the lunch. When the bell rang I headed to the cafeteria. Zephyr headed there after me.

I looked around. Nick and Max were sitting next to me and Flame. I see Storm walking in the door with a girl. Whirlpool follows with another girl Last of all Ice. "Guys! Let's go" they hurried over as I called to them


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey guys" I said. They smiled back and I watched as their friends sat next to them.

"Hey guys "Max said to the kids.

"Hey Max, can I play my Xbox when we get home?" A voice asked behind us. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes met a pair of pale blue eyes and strawberry hair. The boy was like Nick and Flame, tall and skinny.

"hey Jeff, come here" Max told him she scooted over and led him down to

The table. "Rose, Caleb, this is Jeff. That is Krystal, Ariel and Zephyr." Max pointed to the other at the table. "Guys this is Rose and Caleb."

"Hello you guys" I said. "Max, Nick this is Luke, Violet and Victoria" I motioned to my flock.

"Hello." Max said. "So how is your first day going?" She smiles and the other loosen up. I glanced at Whirlpool and nodded. She looked down and said

"I have had a lot of fun." She looked over at Ice. "Luke? What about you"

" I have had a lot of fun as well. The math isn't very hard." Zephyr choked on the milk he was drinking.

" you came on review day so generally it would be easy." Max gave him a look.

" Violet how was your day?' I asked my little sister. " You look like you are in pain. how is your arm?" She looked at me.

"fine. I just got hit in a back with a soccer ball. No big deal." Storm looked at me and smiled even though pain was evident on her face.

" Don't lie to me Violet." I gave her a look that said I knew. Flame

reached over and patted my leg.I gave him a look.

" Max do you …." BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG G

the bell rang so I never finished my sentence. I watched as my flock ran off to their next classes.

" caleb, Rose your guys are with us in gym, right?" Max gently looked at me.

" yep" I followed Max down the hallway into the gym. The teacher was Mr. Baran. He was big muscular man in his early forties. He spoke in a stern voice and had a whistle in his mouth. Max led me to him.

" Mr. Baran This is Rose Kana. The new ninth grader. You will have her brother Caleb next period." He looked me over.

" do you have gym clothes with you? we are doing soccer."Mr. Baran looked at me. I nodded and went into my bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and my t-shirt. He nodded and motioned to the girls locker room. I followed Max and went to the locker room and grabbed a locker next to Max. I changed into a orange sport t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I pulled a zip-up sweatshirt and zipped it up halfway. My thick ebony hair was braided and wound around my head and tied the orange Nike on my feet. I walked out with max who was in a blue tank and short black shorts with black spandex and a black zip up sweatshirt. I walked into the gym and saw Nick against a wall. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a black pull over sweatshirt and a pair of knee length shorts. He walked towards us.

"Everyone line up at the door ." Mr. Baran whistle and the few boys were throwing a football stopped and threw the football to Mr. Baran and lined up at the door. Max and Nick pulled me into the line. " we are going on the river trail so get going."

" we have to run a mile cross-country and then we stretch." Max explained as we took off jogging across the baseball field. " the trail starts at the end of the field and continues to the end of the football field. I ran easily the first half mile when I had reached the top of the runners. Max

and Nick flanked me on either side. I ran the mile easily. I looked over. Max and Nick weren't even breaking sweat.

Strange I am going almost 12 mph and they are keeping up? How. they aren't even breaking sweat. I got to the football field in five minutes. No one else was there.

I looked over at Krystal and watched her face harden as she focused on her geography questions. I opened my book and began to read about the Middle East. I answered the text questions and handed them in. The bell rang just as I started on my homework. I went to my locker and waited outside for the rest of my flock

"Violet wait!" Krystal ran up to me and gave me a hug. " bye. Sure you don't want to come over?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Maybe sometime soon." I told her I saw Lightning just as she saw me and I skipped over to her and saw Flame and Ice were already there. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Whirlpool was running toward us. We reached Lightning at the same time. Lightning nodded at us and motioned toward the woods. Together we headed into the woods. once we were a safe distance we spread open our wings and flew to the sky.

BAM!

I heard a cry. And a scream. I headed toward the sound. My flock followed. I heard " Max!" It sounded like Nick. Suddenly I hear " Ari stop it now." I looked over at Flame. He nodded at me and picked up his pace. I saw a area and saw Ari and a group of erasers surrounding our new friends. I circled and went into the forest. I landed on a branch and silently motioned for my flock to follow. I went to the edge of the forest and saw Ari had Mx by her throat and Ariel and Zephyr were cornered by erasers. Nick and Krystal were also cornered far from me. I looked at Flame and silently counted down. When I said 5 I saw a motion. Max slipped out of the headlock and jumped into a spinning roundhouse. I watched as Nick,Krystal,Ariel, and Zephyr jumped up and out flapped wings. I gasped in amazement when a eraser spotted us and shot his rifle.


End file.
